Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-9(-6-6k)+6(-4k+1)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{-6-6k}{)} + 6(-4k+1) $ $ {54+54k} + 6(-4k+1) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 54+54k + {6(}\gray{-4k+1}{)} $ $ 54+54k {-24k+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {54k - 24k} + {54 + 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {30k} + {54 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {30k} + {60}$ The simplified expression is $30k+60$